


ibsm 噗浪安價

by Herusa



Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [2]
Category: MIU404 (TV), Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M, ibsm - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 20201017 更了番外篇20201019 更了番外二
Relationships: Ai Ibuki/Kazumi Shima
Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921540
Comments: 22
Kudos: 45





	1. 感電

**Author's Note:**

> 噗浪安價：https://www.plurk.com/p/nzu4ne

難得休假，當然是去居酒屋喝個爽。

然而喝醉之後再醒來時發現自己躺在搭檔志摩一未的床上，身旁的人正在熟睡，只有自己全裸。

伊吹藍，芝浦分駐所四機搜404其中一人，正在面對前所未有的危機。

——

伊吹檢查自己全身上下看看有沒有哪裡缺了或多了，還好他還是他，於是鬆了口氣，正打算偷偷離開的時候也許是離床緣太近不小心掉到地上。

痛死。

志摩聽見床的另一端地上突然發出人體與地板碰撞的聲音而驚醒，探頭去看卻發現沒穿衣服的搭檔躺在地上輕聲喊痛。

「你為什麼在這裡？」

頭上傳來熟悉又平穩的聲線，伊吹睜開眼一看，志摩頂著比平常更亂一些的捲毛正趴在床上看著自己。

「我才想問為什麼我在這裡，昨天晚上我明明在居酒屋跟陣馬九ちゃん他們喝酒，難道是......難道是志摩ちゃん趁我醉了把我扛回家？」

志摩忍住翻白眼的衝動回答：「怎麼可能，我根本扛不動你。」而且也不會特地去居酒屋把你帶回家好嗎，他把這句話吞下肚。

時間倒流到八小時前的凌晨三時。

喝到爛醉的伊吹與401的兩位道別後走到街上被深宵的涼風吹過後不知道為什麼忽然很想去找志摩，於是憑直覺朝志摩所在的公寓走去。

確認眼前的電鈴上的門牌號是志摩的家後，他毫不猶豫向著那顆按鈕就是一頓猛按。工作一整天後疲憊不堪的志摩硬生生被門鈴的聲音吵醒，這個時間，這個手速，還有誰？不趕快出去開門鄰居明天可能就要給臉色他看。

明明只是一兩分鐘內的事，伊吹的體感時間感覺已經過了十五分鐘，志摩遲遲不來開門是不是......！

想到這裡不由自主的就哭了。

「嗚嗚嗚志摩ちゃん你在哪裡趕快開門！！」

志摩透過對講機的鏡頭看到哭得一把眼淚一把鼻涕的伊吹，按下截圖鍵再開門。

「志摩ちゃん！」

伊吹撲過去抱著志摩哭說：「太慢了！搭檔叫你應該要立刻回應啊！」

「哈？這個時間？你知不知道現在幾點？」志摩閉氣強忍對方滿身酒氣的味道關上門，還要防止眼淚鼻涕沾到自己衣服或身上。

「志摩ちゃん我...嘔嘔嘔......」

志摩下意識打了伊吹一拳，兩人的身上都黏滿亂七八糟的嘔吐物。凌晨三點多接近四點搭檔突然跑來自己家還被吐一身怎麼可能不生氣。

「笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！！！」志摩連連罵了幾聲，吐到人家滿身都是的那位倒是好，胃在翻滾的難受感覺消失後伊吹沉沉睡去，靠在志摩身上差點壓跌對方。

他先讓伊吹躺到地上，自己跑去洗了個澡，出來的時候已經是凌晨四點。深吸一口氣在內心數三聲再努力把伊吹拖到浴室裡，拿起蓮蓬頭扭開水就直接噴，先前的暖水還沒用完始作俑者才沒有被冷醒。衣服上的髒污隨水流流走，志摩摘下伊吹的眼鏡放在一邊，終於要進行最困難的一步。

如果時間可以重來他寧願選擇看鄰居的臉色都不會把笨蛋放進家裡。

這傢伙身材挺好啊。

志摩看著眼前的人想，然後拿起沐浴乳隨便往對方身上擠隨便沖乾淨。費盡力氣又把伊吹扛到客廳，累到不似人形的志摩把毛巾丟到伊吹身上就不管他直接開始打掃，將幫他找衣服的事拋諸腦後。

反正笨蛋不會感冒。

結論就是伊吹趁志摩熟睡的時候自己憑本能爬上床但是本人完全不記得有這回事。

「我被志摩ちゃん看光光了。」伊吹擺出🥺的表情。

「這根本不是重點！」志摩氣到差點咬到舌頭，他睡一覺就好了自己可是打掃到早上日出時，閉上眼彷彿還聞得到刺鼻的臭酸味，還讓他在自己家裡睡一覺算是非常仁至義盡。

「那麼，志摩ちゃん放心吧我不會跟陣馬還有九ちゃん說的🥺」

你跟他們講幹什麼！本來就不應該講的好嗎？三更半夜跑到搭檔的家哭著叫人家開門開門後吐人家一身人家還要人家把你扒光幫你洗澡，到底成何體統？再胡鬧也得有個限度吧。

志摩覺得自己的耐性一點一點地被磨光了完全不想跟伊吹說話，真想自己開車把他送回奧多摩的派出所，於是躺回去閉上眼繼續睡。

「志摩ちゃん生氣了？🥺」伊吹輕聲低語試探性地說，從地上起來後又爬到志摩的床上。

「你要幹嘛？」

「一起睡。」

「你穿好衣服再上來，下去。」志摩坐起身把伊吹推開，伊吹臉上洋溢著幸福的笑容。他知道對方的言下之意就是答應了，只要自己好好穿衣服。其實志摩是想著一直讓搭檔睡沙發或地上太可憐了，雖然笨蛋不會感冒可是會筋骨會痠痛，萬一沒辦法執勤那是自己的錯。

「我的衣服......」

「還沒乾，先穿我的。」志摩蓋上被子，伸手指向衣櫥。

伊吹想了想，認為自己下次喝完酒也應該要跑來找志摩，現在簡直就是福利大方送！又可以穿志摩穿過的衣服，又可以倒在志摩懷裡（伊吹自己覺得），還可以跟志摩睡在一起，萬一一個不小心搞不好還可以...... **嗚呼呼！**

「伊吹藍你到底要不要穿衣服？」志摩有點生氣了，伊吹見到對方有點不悅的臉色馬上走過去挑了一件看上去比較長的T恤。

「志摩ちゃん，內褲......」

「最下面抽屜有全新的。」志摩打斷伊吹的話，連內褲都送他了，這回可真是仁至義盡到盡頭。

伊吹穿好衣服放輕動作再度爬上床，清醒得很的他無緣無故地緊張起來。自己其實說過很多次很喜歡志摩，是真正的Love而不是Like，可對方什麼都沒有說，也就沒了下文。

事實上只差一步，永遠的一步。

他背對志摩忍不住開始聞衣服上的味道，好香，真正喜歡一個人的時候覺得對方什麼都好呢。

過於疲倦的兩人很快就睡著了，直到餓得受不了了才起床。兩位似乎是同時醒來的，他們的默契好到連睜開眼的時間都差不多。伊吹這時才發現自己在睡夢中不知不覺抱住了志摩，肯定是潛意識讓他這樣做的。

意識在溫暖的懷抱中慢慢回流，志摩抬頭看了眼圈住自己的伊吹，毫無一絲抗拒難受的感受那就什麼都不做靜靜讓對方抱。

至於伊吹，不知道要怎麼做才能讓志摩知道自己不是玩玩的而是真的想跟對方談戀愛。總之先在這個氛圍下丟一記直球試試看。

「志摩ちゃん，我真的好喜歡你喔。」說罷抱得更緊。雙方幾乎是身貼身，距離太近讓志摩的心跳很快，一吸氣就聞得到搭檔身上淡淡酒氣的餘韻。

太近。

就平時那種野生動物般的行事風格，讓志摩永遠都分不清伊吹的話是認真還是玩笑。

「我喜歡你喜歡到睡覺時身體會自動抱著你。」

「伊吹，飯可以亂吃話不能亂說。」這種事可不能用一兩句玩笑話就輕輕帶過。

志摩留下這句話從對方懷中掙脫。

委屈，他哪有亂說，明明每句都發自內心。

伊吹坐在床上盯住餘溫猶存的雙手，開始思考怎樣才能把志摩追到手。

**小藍，奮起！**

他在腦中擬定了幾個計劃而且真心覺得一定有效，就等上班與志摩見面時拿出來用。


	2. 藍ちゃんの愛を受け取って！

自從伊吹凌晨三時來自己家裡鬧事後志摩重新審視了與對方的關係，絕對是100%友情以上戀人未滿。

又是一個24小時的班，伊吹比志摩早幾分鐘回到分駐所，後者進去時伊吹剛好站在儲物櫃前整備。

啊，志摩ちゃん回來了。伊吹準備好要把在心裡演練過幾千幾百次的示愛方式做出來，顧不上旁邊是否有其他同事。

「早安喲志摩ちゃん。」伊吹自動往旁邊挪，讓出位置給搭檔。

「早。」志摩簡單回應一句，下一秒伊吹貼在自己後方，伸出雙手到腰間然後用力抱住，像小狗以氣味認人般在耳後聞了幾下，最後留下一句：「志摩好香。」

灼熱的鼻息落在耳尖有點癢。

其他人看到這個畫面同時目瞪口呆，只能裝作什麼都看不到聽不見繼續手中的工作。

這個人真的是......志摩哭笑不得，抓住伊吹的雙手掰開。伊吹也沒有說什麼只是滿足地笑了，剛剛志摩摸自己手手耶！

準備完畢與分駐所其他同事打過招呼後就往停車場走，志摩注意到搭檔手中有一個不知道裝了什麼的粉紅色紙袋，看起來是從高級的店裡購物會附贈的包裝，但好像與自己無關也就沒有特別問。

志摩坐上他們愛車的駕駛座，伊吹自然而然地坐到旁邊，打開紙袋掏出一個包裝算是精緻可愛的蜜瓜包遞到志摩面前說：「這個給你，是情侶蜜瓜包喔，我也有一個。」

志摩認出那是某家最近紅起來的麵包店招牌，伊吹為了這個麵包特地擠上通勤時段最多人的地鐵到那家店再排上接近20分鐘的隊才買得到這兩個麵包。

「不了。（結構です。）」

那是因為剛剛被強抱的時候伊吹用力到差點把志摩吃過的早餐勒到吐出來幸好忍住了，而且一想到伊吹排隊排得那麼辛苦就覺得自己不應該收下那個麵包。

「志摩ちゃん🥺」

被旁邊熾熱的小狗視線盯到受不了，只好接過麵包放著當成點心吃。

他輕聲道謝，發動引擎。

午後兩點，胃裡空虛。伊吹去買午餐時志摩留在車上，拿起隨手放在一邊的蜜瓜包。拆開漂亮的包裝咬下去，好甜，心底一陣暖流湧出。

「嘿喲。」伊吹提著外帶的丼飯回到車上，其中一碗給志摩。

「伊吹。」他一邊小心翼翼地打開紙碗的蓋子一邊說。

「嗯？」

「麵包好好吃，謝謝你。」

伊吹微笑搖搖頭說：「因為我真的超喜歡志摩ちゃん所以想送你最好吃的蜜瓜包。」

志摩一言不發別過頭，看向車窗外的街景，耳朵紅了卻不自知。

一直無事四處巡邏到傍晚，兩位回到分駐所休息小睡兩小時，起來後接到其他部門送來的文件請他們支援一個任務。

「真把我們當成跑腿雜工了呢。」志摩心想卻又不得不接受煩人的額外任務，那些人找不到人去查只能丟給四機搜，而他們只能把這球接下。

「要潛入那家Gay bar調查是不是有毒品買賣？我去就好了，志摩ちゃん在車上等我吧你去很危險。」伊吹字字鏗鏘地說，是真心不想讓志摩進去那一類場所，他的志摩一定會很受歡迎，光想到奇奇怪怪的人會對志摩上下其手就生氣。那家Gay bar他們也不是沒去過，偶爾會有人醉酒打起來需要警察去勸架。

「不行。」志摩搖頭，這類要用腦的任務伊吹九成會搞砸，不是跟人家吵起來就是打起來，然後到時候又要寫悔過書和報告書向上面交代任務失敗的原因。就他這小學生文筆寫出來的成品一定會被退回來最後自己被逼幫他寫。

可惡！做到這份上薪水還是僅僅那麼一點點。

他輕易就想到100個原因拒絕讓伊吹當進去調查的那位。

「好！就這樣決定了。我進去調查，你在車裡待機，有問題馬上叫支援。」志摩拍拍伊吹的肩膀，點頭示意絕對沒問題，不會把自己送入虎口。

失落的表情某瞬間在臉上閃過，伊吹心情有點鬱悶，只好將碗裡的機搜烏冬一掃而空。

調查任務暫定午夜十二點開始，十一點半前他們都會在分駐所待機，401出去了，整個空間只剩下他們兩人。伊吹手中拿著疑似是毒販的資料，實際上一點都看不進腦，滿腦子都是志摩人身安全的他無法集中精神。

「志摩ちゃん。」

「嗯？」

「喜歡。」

又來了，三不五時的告白。

志摩沒有理會他，專心閱讀同一份資料。

時針指向11，志摩換上可以清楚看到鎖骨的V領上衣。簡直賞心悅目，伊吹的目光長期落在那片白皙的肌膚上沒有離開過。

蜜瓜包車停在酒吧的門口，幸運的是這家不會放吵耳的重低音音樂，是那種能夠讓人輕鬆聊天的酒吧，因此志摩跟什麼人說話在耳機中能聽得一清二楚。伊吹伏在方向盤上看著步入店裡的背影瞇起眼，決定好萬一聽到情況不妙就馬上衝進去救人。

志摩環視四周，走向吧台坐下點了一杯濃度不算高的調酒。

一群習慣群體狩獵的男人見到志摩獨自一人坐下，馬上讓其中一位去試探。身邊突然坐下一個綁小馬尾的人，不用想也知道是來跟自己搭話的。志摩冷冷瞟了對方一眼繼續看手機不打算理他，心裡只想趕快完成任務下班。

探路那位見志摩什麼都不說就轉身朝他那群豬朋狗友聳肩，志摩順著那人的視線看到疑犯就在那群人當中。立刻傳了個信息給伊吹，收到信息後伊吹手放在門邊隨時準備衝進去。

搭訕不成惱羞成怒的幾個人只好硬上，反正酒吧裡經常會有喝到爛醉的人被帶上車。只要不是打群架或發酒瘋員工都會選擇睜一隻眼閉一隻眼免得惹禍上身，尤其是他們知道疑犯的背景。

三個人包圍志摩，滴酒不沾也沒有吸毒的疑犯卻趁他注意力不在酒杯時偷偷拿出一顆小藥丸投到他的酒裡。志摩站起身想要暫離出去找伊吹的時候卻被那四個人困在角落，每個人都比自己高一點也只能微微抬頭瞪著他們。不知道是吸毒吸到上頭還是喝酒喝醉，被志摩瞪過後居然性奮起來。於是四個人把他扯進其中一間包廂裡，過程快得甚至讓他來不及作反應。拼命掙扎的志摩騰不出手打字，開始後悔沒有讓伊吹跟著自己。疑犯拿起志摩的玻璃杯將滲了藥的酒直接灌到志摩喉中，就算不小心嗆到吐了幾口還是有一些落到胃裡了。

伊吹聽到志摩的聲音不太對勁馬上用無線電呼叫其他警員來抓人，然後自己衝進去找搭檔卻遍尋不著，只能一間一間包廂找。

「拜託拜託拜託......」伊吹一邊碎碎念一邊推開門，終於在倒數第二間房間看到衣衫不整倒在沙發上，皺著眉頭臉色微微發紅，被幾個人包圍的志摩。伊吹一看就知道志摩被下藥了，失去反擊能力的他衣服被那群禽獸扒了一半，看到這個畫面的伊吹怒得只想把他們全部揍殘。

「他是我的你們憑什麼碰他！」伊吹二話不說就出拳，志摩被爭執的聲音吵醒一張開眼就看到伊吹把疑犯壓在地上打，另外三人被毒物與酒精影響坐在地上圍觀疑犯被打的畫面有說有笑。

「伊吹！不可以！不可以打人！藍ちゃん！」志摩搖搖晃晃地站起來，因為藥效而覺得天旋地轉連看東西都覺得有殘影，但還是準確地拉住對方的手。伊吹回握志摩，狠狠地瞪著那群想玷污搭檔的人。那群人除了疑犯外每人都吸了不少，渾身輕飄飄，根本就不是伊吹的對手，如果志摩不及時阻止真的會出事。

伊吹往疑犯手腕鎖上手銬：「早上12點35分，我以不當使用藥物......」他翻了翻疑犯的褲袋，找到一包白色的粉末和色彩繽紛形狀各異的藥丸，根據資料那就是疑犯所販售的毒品。「藏毒等罪名逮捕你。」

雖然抓不到疑犯販毒，可光是持有毒品警察就能押走那群人，一個藏毒三個吸毒，收穫不錯啊。

藥效發作後伊吹開門前，志摩都在思考組成404的第一天到此時此刻所發生過的所有事。身體雖然昏沉，思緒卻前所未有清晰，這時才發現，原來自己才是未開竅的那方，根本上就不需要把伊吹藍這個人想得太複雜。

伊吹在感情上單純得像小動物一樣，抱抱親親之類的身體接觸或是將自己喜歡吃的食物送給戀人之類的舉動就是他表達愛意的方法。他口裡的愛或喜歡之類不是空口說說的，是全心全意投放的感情。

笨蛋，浪費太多時間了。

到底自己喝了哪種藥？為何會突然細思這些問題？為何情感好像被放大了數倍？得不到答案的問題讓本來受藥效影響的志摩力盡倒下，意識清晰身體發熱但使不上力。

伊吹安安靜靜替志摩穿好衣服，與前來的後援交接好後就和對方請假回家了。他焦躁地開著車，聽到搭檔被下藥後難受的輕吟，每個紅燈都好像無限期般久。

距離自己家還有最後一公里。

他把車停到隔壁的停車場裡，急到連車都停得歪歪斜斜。他覺得車子有在停車格裡就好，志摩比較重要。

「志摩ちゃん？我們到家了。」伊吹拍拍志摩，直接背起對方上樓。

好近好近好近，志摩呼吸時的氣息頻頻噴到後頸上，伊吹覺得自己的自制力也在一點一滴消失中。小動物的領地沾上其他人的氣味令他打從心底不滿，自己連志摩的手都沒牽過居然卻被其他人先扒了他的衣服，沒有把他們打到重傷是志摩拉住自己的原故，混亂中他好像還聽到志摩叫自己......藍ちゃん？

「志摩！你剛剛是不是叫我藍ちゃん了？」伊吹雙眼閃閃發亮，他們好像有譜了，志摩第一次這樣叫自己的名字，好開心。

現在才注意到啊，笨蛋。

伊吹放下志摩開門，鎖上門後志摩第一句話就是：「眼鏡拿掉，礙事。」聽話的人把眼鏡隨手放下，志摩稍稍踮腳捧著伊吹的臉吻下去。

伊吹第一個反應是志摩的嘴唇好軟好水潤，還想要更多。

「伊吹。」

「嗯？」

話到嘴邊卻說不出，其實志摩想說自己沒了伊吹真的不行。伊吹直覺覺得知道志摩想說什麼，決定以擁抱代替言語。

「志摩ちゃん要不要去醫院檢查一下。」藥效稍微消退了但伊吹還是摸到志摩的身子很燙。

「不用，那種藥多喝點水去幾次廁所就代謝掉了。」

「那！先坐一下，我去倒水。」他小心翼翼扶著志摩坐下，拉開冰箱取出大瓶的冷水倒進玻璃杯裡。不時回頭查看志摩的情況，直到水滿瀉出。伊吹舉起杯子，揣上冷水瓶坐到志摩身邊。

上次志摩照顧了自己一整晚，是時候換自己照顧對方了。

志摩抓住杯子一飲而盡，嘴唇上的水光抓住伊吹的眼球。喜歡的人就在眼前毫無防備，除了接吻以外還想做更多更深入的事......伊吹搖搖頭趕走腦中有點齷齪的幻想。

「還要水嗎？」

「等一下再喝。」志摩閉上眼把伊吹肩頭當作枕頭，捲毛搔著肩頸的肌膚癢得伊吹忍不住屏氣，心臟跳得比追犯人時還要快。為了不吵醒對方，就算挺腰挺得累了伊吹還是努力維持同一個姿勢。

高得像發燒的熱度慢慢褪去，志摩清醒過來之後回想起稍早前最直率的自己，明明就和伊吹兩情相悅卻不敢承認又不敢開口。對方幫自己穿衣服時腦中唯一一個念頭是「想要伊吹」，不過到最後還是被強大的理性壓過去，畢竟真正喝到肚裡的藥不多。

既然成功被藥物助攻那就開始這段戀情吧，因為他覺得再也找不到比伊吹更愛自己的人了。

他彎下身親吻熟睡中的戀人。


	3. キャッキャウフフ✨

跟志摩在一起後伊吹無時無刻都想拿個擴音器昭告天下：「你們看！這個優秀的警察是我男友！」卻被志摩阻止，要求伊吹低調低調再低調。

401坐在404對面，一起完成某宗案件初步調查的四人正在寫交接報告，於眾人看不見的桌子下伊吹把腿伸到志摩那邊騷擾專心打字的搭檔。許是姿勢太奇怪，伊吹突然吃痛抽了一口氣，壓下聲音說：「志摩ちゃん我抽筋了🥺」

「自業自得呢。」志摩搬開伊吹的腿去裝水，恰好九重要去影印機拿印好的文件，站起身時把剛才發生的事看得一清二楚。某人一定又犯蠢了，不過從來沒看過志摩前輩笑得那麼溫柔，九重神色凝重地捂住嘴，他懷疑兩個前輩在熱戀可是他沒有證據。

此時無線電傳來廣播：「一機搜本部呼叫四機搜，港區發生縱火案請401 404速來支援。」

「嘿喲，開工了！」抽完筋的伊吹站起身伸懶腰，穿上掛在椅背的外套拿起車鑰匙搭著志摩的肩走向停車場。在後頭的九重和陣馬交換了一個眼神，陣馬什麼都沒說只是笑笑。

四人差不多同時到達縱火案現場，消防隊正好要離開。大樓入口早就被拉起封鎖線，沒有死者但有一個在起火點內的人重傷以及三個平安無事的證人。因為位於被封鎖的重建區內，沒有路人，所有目擊者都是建築公司的員工。

志摩從車裡拿出兩雙手套和鞋套，未等伊吹開口就塞到對方手中。早就知道對方不會自己準備所以志摩放了很多備品在車上，隨時可以翻出來用。

三人掏出筆記本分別向一個證人調查，無所事事的伊吹只好到處看看有沒有相關的證據。然而向他們問案也問不出個什麼來，因為清醒的三人在其他樓層工作，也跟傷者不認識，事發之後聽到有同事大叫「起火了」才跑上去用滅火器滅火。

起火房間在三樓，本來用來蓋住窗口的布燒沒了，被火薰的地板幾乎全部變成炭黑色。在這幢老大樓裡那幾個員工的工作是負責標示炸彈的擺放位置，由於重建區內的住民已經搬離，取得許可後就決定以內爆的方式拆除。

起火點除了火燒痕跡和汽油罐以外什麼都沒有，火也沒有燒到隔壁，然而隔壁房間地上擺滿了可能是偷跑進去住的人丟的垃圾。伊吹咬住手電筒蹲下查看散落一地的垃圾，直到找到一張突兀的紙，是一封手寫遺書。於是透過無線電呼叫志摩到自己身處的地點，再把遺書遞到對方眼前。

「署名是神岡慶，剛剛確認過傷者名字就是神岡慶。這封遺書有可能是出自本人之手。」志摩一邊說一邊寫在筆記本上，記錄完畢後將遺書放在證物袋裡。

其他房間全都空無一物只有四面牆，雖然知道什麼都沒有但循例還是要進入看一下。他們走到樓梯口類似儲藏室的小空間裡，唯一的光源只有天花板垂下一顆孤零零的黃燈泡。

「志摩ちゃん。」伊吹指向自己撅起的唇。

「這裡？現在？我們在工作呢。」志摩不是很想理伊吹，但如果不滿足他小小的願望會被煩死，伊吹會一直纏在身邊不時撒嬌而且完全不看場合。於是志摩快速回頭看了看確定樓梯間沒人，拽住伊吹的衣領深深一吻——

九重正要去三樓叫他們收隊回分駐所時在樓梯口看到不該看的畫面，馬上帶著疑惑的表情退回二樓。這下他有證據了，確信404的前輩正在交往。

伊吹扶住志摩的後腦勺啃咬對方的嘴唇，舌尖想進一步探進對方的口中時被推開。

「工作中別太過份。」說罷志摩牽起伊吹的手下樓。

回到分駐所時九重覺得無法再直視那兩個戀愛中的笨蛋，連站在一起都有粉紅色泡泡圍繞身邊的他們總是一而再再而三地傷害自己眼睛，這是不對的。

這宗案件以自焚結案，根據遺書內容傷者因病厭世想找個沒人的地方死得轟轟烈烈，巧合的是建築公司的員工要進那幢大樓工作才知道起火了，而他們都會隨身攜帶一個小滅火器防止天氣過於乾燥突然發生火警才順利把傷者救下。

志摩將報告整理好連同其他人的份一起交到隊長那裡。

「做得很好，你們先休息一下，今天也要值24小時班吧。」桔梗快速翻閱四機搜的報告，露出滿意的笑容，然後她的神色認真起來低聲向志摩說：「志摩，你跟伊吹最近......嗯，恭喜你們，記得低調點。」

大人冤枉！！！志摩在心裡大叫，自己很低調，動不動就想向全日本公佈的人叫伊吹藍，不是志摩一未。

「我知道了，謝謝隊長。」志摩微微彎腰，離開隊長室。可喜可賀全世界都知道了，搞不好搜一的人等一下就過來撩事，志摩攥緊拳頭打算回去找伊吹算帳。

「志摩ちゃん～」一見志摩回到分駐所伊吹馬上從座位衝出去。另外兩人腦中不約而同浮現出同一個想法：是迎接主人回家的狗狗。

「你過來一下我有話要說。」志摩向伊吹招手，兩人走到走廊末端一個他們以為很隱密的角落去。糸卷眼前的電腦螢幕突然出現兩個熟悉的身影吸引了他的注意力。

志摩踱步躊躇一陣，打算開門見山。

「連隊長都發現我們在談戀愛了，上班時不能閃閃嗚呼呼，要低調。」

伊吹聞言微微抬頭看向志摩身後的牆壁細思，然後圓睜雙目彷似想到好點子般笑著說：「那我們只牽手手？」說罷還順勢伸手與志摩十指緊扣。

「笨蛋！」志摩甩開伊吹的手低頭罵了一聲，果然不該期望那個笨蛋會提出什麼有建設性的意見。伊吹又用閃閃發亮，志摩無法抵抗的眼神要求：「志摩ちゃん現在親親我就答應你上班低調。」

志摩一手叉腰一手扶額，環視四周確定無人經過後快速在對方唇上留下一個猶如蜻蜓點水的輕吻。

糸卷看到監視器的畫面差點把口中的茶噴到鍵盤上。他揉了揉自己的眉心，真心為他們終於在一起而覺得高興，不過這種親熱畫面倒是不了，他不想知道。

九重發現伊吹回來後笑得比被志摩叫出去前燦爛。

被志摩說教後伊吹確實是收斂了許多。本來會到處摟摟抱抱的伊吹變成只會在辦公桌下搗亂或是偶爾和志摩在牆邊親一下然後天真地以為沒人知道，其實糸卷都不小心看在眼裡，只是沒有當面戳破。

真正引起整個分署騷動卻是另有他事。

目送需要出去巡邏的401離開後，深夜的分駐所就只剩他們兩人了，不知道為什麼404執勤的時間大部分時間都與402 403錯開。

「志摩ちゃん！」伊吹興奮地張開雙臂，暗示自己想要抱抱對方。睡意毫無預兆地侵襲，志摩無視他徑自走向吧檯下的沙發。備受打擊的伊吹跟過去抗議：「喂不要無視我🥺」

「我想睡一下。」志摩坐在沙發上瞥了伊吹一眼躺下，伊吹二話不說馬上擠過去，一手舉起彎曲當作枕頭，一手圈住志摩的腰。兩人的距離從未試過如此貼近，志摩在伊吹懷中忍不住掙扎想把他趕下去，可是某人不懷好意的用胯下蹭了蹭對方。「笨蛋，野生動物，笨蛋！」志摩接連罵了幾句，如此明顯的暗示讓他不敢再亂動，只能任由身後那位抱著自己。

沙發真的很狹窄，兩個人側躺完全黏在一起才能勉勉強強擠得下。在內心把抱怨的說話全數發洩後志摩睡去，伊吹平穩的呼吸有如節拍器般催眠。

一同躺在小沙發上的畫面，恰巧被進去送文件，人稱芝浦署情報中心的某警員看到。四機搜404的伊吹藍和志摩一未確定是戀人的八卦消息馬上傳遍分署。

兩小時後回來的401甫走進分駐所就看到他們過於親密的畫面。陣馬表現得非常淡定，倒是九重下意識自言自語：「噢！眼睛。」再別過頭，覺得自己的雙眼受到傷害。

志摩聽到九重的聲音嚇壞馬上睜眼並把伊吹推到地上。

糟糕糟糕糟糕被看到了！實在是太失敗了！志摩高速運轉的腦袋正在組織解釋的辭藻。

「志摩ちゃん我好痛......」伊吹揉揉與地面親密接觸的大腿，戴上眼鏡站起。

「不用解釋，早就知道了。」陣馬笑說，都已經是兩個孩子的爸爸了怎麼會不知道談戀愛時的人長什麼樣。

「九ちゃん🥺」伊吹跑去騷擾不想跟自己說話的九重。志摩看見伊吹用那個眼神跟九重聊起來時覺得無名火起，奇怪，他們明明只是單純的好同事，志摩卻有點生氣。

全分署都知道這件事，只有當事人不知道事情早就被傳得沸沸揚揚。

一直平安無事到早上志摩與伊吹一起下班，所到之處都會惹來注意。到底發生了什麼事？滿腔疑惑的兩人在眾人的目送下離開芝浦署。在搜一時的志摩也是有不少粉絲的，尤其是那些剛來上班的小妹妹，現在聽說名花有主了兩人的八卦又在分署的女性間掀起波瀾。

「那些人好奇怪。」伊吹小聲嘀咕，志摩牽起對方的手說：「不要管他們。你家還是我家？」

不抱任何期望地選了後者，沒料到志摩居然馬上答應。

「志～摩～我好開心～」伊吹樂得舉起另一隻手往對方胸口戳了幾下，被志摩抓住甩開。他發誓有一瞬間看到伊吹的尾巴在狂搖。

伊吹坐上志摩的車，看著眼前的景色與平時下班時所見的不一樣，有點興奮有點坐不住。

「打擾了......」跟在志摩身後進入對方的家，伊吹將鞋子放在玄關旁的鞋櫃裡然後好奇地四處張望，在清醒狀態下終於能看清楚裝潢與擺設，發表感想：「志摩家果然很漂亮。」

志摩將手提袋隨手放到沙發上，脫下外套丟進洗衣機裡。「喜歡就搬過來住啊。」心裡想的是這句，話到口邊變成：「喜歡可以常來。」

「可以嗎？🥺」伊吹撲過去抱著志摩卻被推開，身上的衣服穿了24小時，志摩不抗拒戀人總是黏黏糊糊的舉動，可是把衣服換掉再說。

「是是可以可以，先去洗澡。」像在哄小狗一般志摩把伊吹推進浴室，不顧對方碎碎念的內容。

「一未！」伊吹突然大叫。

「太大聲了！」志摩回嘴。

「想跟你一起洗澡。」

時間停止幾秒，直到志摩反應過來，臉上堆滿疑惑的表情：「哈？」

「有什麼關係，反正我都被志摩看光光了，作為交換......」伊吹的話被對方突然的安靜打斷，志摩抱胸認真想了一下。

「那就一起洗。不過我要強調我是被逼看光光的，那天你（下略）」

聽到志摩答應了自己的請求，心早就飛到不知道那裡去了，對方抱怨的話自然也就聽不清楚。不用動腦也知道伊吹心不在焉完全沒有把自己的話聽進耳，志摩呼了口氣讓自己氣消再一次把伊吹往前推。

「衣服放在洗手盆下面的籃子裡。」

伊吹順著志摩指的方向看，三兩下就把自己脫光，衣物雜亂無章地丟在污衣籃中。交往後還是第一次肉帛相見，志摩避開伊吹的視線轉身跨進浴缸裡扭開水龍頭讓熱水湧出。

落到手背的水溫暖舒適，志摩拿起花灑頭直接把伊吹淋濕，突如其來的暖水噴到身上讓伊吹下意識別過頭揮手擋住。

「志摩～不要突然拿水噴我！」伊吹躲開，志摩嘴角上揚，把小凳子踢到伊吹與自己之間：「坐下，幫你洗頭。」

雙眼閃閃亮亮的伊吹抿嘴微笑，聽話坐在小椅子上雙腿並攏腰桿挺直，手中握著花灑頭。

「小學生嗎？」志摩一邊吐槽一邊把洗髮精倒到手中摩擦起泡，「自己先把頭髮弄濕。」

「了解！（合点承知の助）」伊吹聞言開水讓自己的頭髮沾水，隨後志摩坐到浴缸邊緣，雙手插在對方髮間，發現伊吹的頭髮比想像中還要軟。看著乖乖垂下頭讓自己幫忙洗的伊吹讓志摩產生了正在洗狗的錯覺。

對方的十指指尖以恰好的力度按摩自己頭皮，酥酥麻麻似是觸電的感覺流竄全身。伊吹漸漸放鬆下來，腦裡卻有了色色的念頭。

「一未ちゃん，我們還沒做過呢。」

「在說什麼。」志摩輕輕拍了拍開始神遊的伊吹，不過要是伊吹想要的話自己應該也會給吧。

不小心把心裡所想說出口的伊吹嚇了一跳慌忙搖頭說：「沒事沒事。」

「自己沖水，我也要洗。」志摩緊抓伊吹拿著花灑頭的那隻手讓水沖濕頭髮，站著背對伊吹。

霧氣蒸騰的浴室裡，伊吹投向志摩的目光自他背對自己起一分一秒都未離開過。發現自己喜歡志摩後曾經幾次想著志摩的聲音、難得一見的笑容、與自己有身體接觸時的體溫、氣味以及各種各種自慰過。

讓自己浮想聯翩，赤裸的對方近在眼前，真的不做點什麼嗎？這樣想著的伊吹的雙手比理智先行一步，從後緊抱志摩，輕輕咬住後頸那片光滑的皮膚。他吃痛稍稍反抗，正想說「你是狗嗎？」的時候才想到伊吹真的是狗，貨真價實。

「等一下等一下等一下！（待て待て待て）」志摩舉起滿是泡沫的雙手，「要抱要親可以，讓我先把頭髮洗乾淨。」

伊吹點頭，停下所有動作靜待流水聲停止。

志摩深呼吸，想著今天也許真的要把自己交出去了，反正也不抗拒成為接受的一方。小狗劃地盤的方式真是讓人難以理解呢。

「洗好澡才能動手動腳。」志摩回頭舉起食指以說教的語氣說。

「汪，知道了。」伊吹雙手握住對方的手腕，輕輕咬住志摩的手指，壓低聲線有點口齒不清地道。

「笨蛋。」志摩將自己的手指抽離，那隻野狗什麼時候才能改掉動不動就咬人的毛病？

「一起洗喲志摩ちゃん。」伊吹回到剛才的姿勢，伸直雙手按了幾下沐浴乳的瓶蓋再將掌心的沐浴乳塗在志摩身上。敏感的腰間被覆上別人的體溫，不怎麼習慣的志摩扭了扭腰，後方的人在自己身上抹來抹去有種難以言喻的色情感，心跳好像加快了一點。

指尖有意無意擦過小腹，留下又癢又熱的餘韻就似劃過天際的彗尾般淺得看不清的痕跡。妙不可言的感覺讓志摩已經分不清是幻覺還是自己的身體真的那麼敏感。

「志摩。」伊吹湊到耳邊低語，伸出舌尖沿耳廓由上而下的舔過，「我想要你。」

小狗意外地很會調情。

志摩被對方撩得有點腿軟，伊吹注意到對方那些細微的變化於是變本加厲，一手攔腰一手扣著下巴，往肩上咬。全身都被伊吹牢牢控制，志摩只能仰頭忍受對方在自己身上留下一個個明顯過頭的標記並在內心尖叫身上還有泡沫沒洗乾淨。

「笨蛋，不能在脖子上其他人會看到。」志摩感覺到伊吹的舌頭在自己脖子上舔舐然後吻住想要留痕跡，那個位置不管穿什麼衣服都遮不住，結果這句話被伊吹解讀成除了脖子外哪裡都可以製造吻痕。

「可是我想其他人都知道你是我的。」伊吹把下巴擱在志摩的肩上故作可憐地說，志摩從伊吹的懷抱掙脫，扭開水沖走黏在兩人身上的沐浴乳。千辛萬苦在伊吹的阻撓搗亂下終於洗好澡，志摩提議到床上去卻被伊吹拒絕了。

他想直接在浴室裡，他們的第一次，在浴室裡。

伊吹繞到志摩面前彎身抬頭，兩人互望十秒，志摩敗下陣來，敗給小狗的狗狗眼。伊吹得逞後跪下，把志摩半勃的性器含在嘴裡，濕濕熱熱的舌尖逗弄頂端打圈，不時用力吸吮。

也許是一直都專注在工作上太久沒受過這種刺激，又或者是伊吹的技巧真的不錯，志摩的呼吸變重，抓住對方半乾半濕的頭髮，挺腰。快感如浪潮捲襲全身，志摩的身子顫動，在對方口裡釋放。伊吹張嘴伸出舌頭，紅與白兩種顏色衝擊志摩的視覺，隨後將精液全部吞下。

「志摩射了好多，多謝款待。」伊吹笑著站起，下一秒咬住對方的鎖骨。已經習慣小狗三不五時會咬人的志摩抱住伊吹的頭輕撫，忽然想起一件很重要的事：「家裡沒有潤滑液。」

「我有！」語畢伊吹手忙腳亂的拉開浴室門，過一陣子他舉起三包隨身裝潤滑液回到志摩面前。

......

他看著伊吹一臉得意的笑容挑眉，這隻野生動物腦裡一定是一直想著色色的事才會把潤滑劑放在錢包裡，就像一些人把安全套放在錢包裡當護身符一樣。

「野生笨蛋，買了潤滑液怎麼不買安全套？」

伊吹心虛地別過頭避開質問的眼神，原因還不是只有一個嘛。

「因為，我想......」直接跟你嗚呼呼。

「算了不要解釋。」想也知道伊吹心裡打的是什麼如意算盤，志摩趴在浴缸旁的洗手台，冰冷的陶瓷中和了周邊氣溫太高的不適。做完之後認認真真再洗一次澡吧。

答案很明顯了，就算是伊吹這種笨蛋也能意會。他拆開潤滑液的包裝，以兩指撈起一小坨塗到志摩的後穴周圍，隱密的地方此刻被細細撫摸著，志摩覺得自己的臉熱得燙手。

「不能射在裡面。」他補充。

「汪。」伊吹回應的同時將食指伸進志摩體內。異物入侵的感覺讓志摩皺起眉頭，花了好一段時間才能適應奇怪的觸感。伊吹的食指才進入兩個指節就被緊緊絞住，志摩試著放鬆自己讓伊吹的手指在裡面活動——要是沒有好好擴張的話以伊吹的尺寸進來自己可能會受傷。

「那可以射在志摩臉上嗎？」伊吹拔出食指，沾上更多潤滑液，兩指並攏插進去，攪動時發出咕啾咕啾的水聲。兩人做愛時的話並不多，每個舉動所發出細微的聲音都顯得更淫靡。伊吹的呼吸、自己的心跳、後穴濕潤起來後的水聲，一切一切都讓人情動。

「隨便。」他享受地閉上眼，對方修長的手指偶爾會擦過敏感點。伊吹把志摩壓在身下，咬起腰側的肉吸吮舔弄，淺紅色的印記浮現，他滿意地笑了。右手的動作也沒有停下，從兩根手指增加至三根，水聲比之前更大，志摩的額頭抵在洗手台上壓根不想讓小狗看到自己的表情。

「志摩ちゃん我想插進去。」伊吹一下子將三根手指抽離，打開第二包潤滑液倒在自己掌心再全部塗在筆直上翹的性器上，第一次可不能弄痛志摩給對方留下壞印象。

「嗯。」簡單的一個字讓小狗樂不可支。志摩為了讓伊吹可以順利進入自己雙腿分得更開，伊吹掰開志摩的臂瓣控制好力度緩緩推進，對方緊緻的穴口一點一點將自己吞入。伊吹的陰莖與志摩的腸道完全契合不留一絲隙縫，深深埋在志摩體內的伊吹抬頭深吸口氣壓抑自己興奮到難以言喻的情緒。

「等一下。（待て）」志摩微調自己的站姿好讓自己不會突然腿軟跪下，萬一一個不小心還會讓小伊吹骨折，「去吧。（行こう）」

得到准許的伊吹一手按在對方背上一手圈住他的腰隨意地抽送，沒有節奏也沒有規律可言，毫無章法的亂戳讓志摩猜不到自己的敏感點什麼時候會被撞到。兩人相連的部分發出黏黏膩膩的水聲，志摩的臀肉被伊吹的胯撞得紅了一片。

完完全全地接納對方的志摩暗暗在心裡感嘆伊吹的腰力真好，下一秒伊吹拔出插在志摩體內深處的性器，將身下的人翻了個身拉起摁在浴室的牆上抱著對方繼續抽插。臉色潮紅的志摩雙腿夾住伊吹的腰，主動咬住對方的下唇，伊吹回吻擺動腰身往上頂。

在引力的加持下伊吹好像進得更深了，志摩昂首粗喘，偶爾漏出一兩聲呻吟。伊吹見狀咬住志摩的喉結輕磨，不時用舌頭舔弄脖子的嫩肉。

「一未...我快了...」伊吹的呼吸越發粗重，本來密而淺每下都撞到敏感點上的節奏變成整根拔出沒入的插弄。志摩小腹上全是自己高潮時灑出的白濁，慢慢滑下留下淺白的痕跡。

「藍ちゃん，不能射在裡面。」再一次強調。

「那就......」伊吹抽出性器放下志摩，用手快速擼動柱身數下，將性慾發洩在志摩的肚子上。

兩人站在浴缸裡對視幾秒，伊吹發現志摩的眼框泛紅，一定是剛剛太舒服的原故。志摩一語不發用暖水把肚子上的精液沖乾淨，伊吹的嘴幾乎彎成V字。

值班24小時的疲憊感隨即一湧而上，認認真真洗完澡就爬上床睡覺，一躺下去就被被窩抓住連天都不想聊。再次躺上志摩的床時已經是不同的身分，聽著對方有序的呼吸聲伊吹忍不住在想如果那一晚沒有跑來志摩家沒了後面一連串事件，自己到底會進入哪一個平行世界。

睡醒後第一件事是去浴室檢查伊吹在自己身上所留下的標記。

「伊吹藍！！！」志摩看著鏡中的自己怒吼。

好夢正酣的人不為所動，翻個身繼續睡，口水流到枕頭上。

脖子肩膀甚至是背上全是一個個粉紅色的吻痕。衣服可以擋住的位置就算了，頸側除了綁圍巾外別無他法，可是因工作關係絕對不會用上圍巾如此礙事的東西。

他拿起牙刷，一邊刷牙一邊注視一個個愛的痕跡。發自內心地覺得下次一定要讓伊吹戴上口塞嘴套之類，可以防止亂咬人的道具。

從浴室走出去看了一眼房裡的時鐘發現已經是下午五點多接近黃昏的時間，不得不把伊吹叫醒。走到床邊時才發現伊吹睡覺沒穿衣服，野生動物又不穿衣服。 

「起床。」志摩推推大字形姿勢趴睡的伊吹，見對方毫無反應只好開大招，雙手在對方身上狂撓，「起床起床起床。」

在夢中和志摩卿卿我我突然被打斷，伊吹抱著被子滾到本屬於志摩的位置，睜開眼瞪著志摩。

「笨蛋。」志摩轉身走到廚房，留下一句：「我來煮晚餐，你的衣服在抽屜最下層。」

伊吹乖乖蹲下拉開抽屜，內褲是上次喝醉酒衝來志摩家時被丟去洗的那條，其他衣服都是新的。「志摩ちゃん🥺這些衣服都是特地買給我的嗎？」驚喜不已的伊吹三兩下穿好衣服，走進廚房抱住志摩撒嬌。

「對對對，出去別阻我煮飯。」志摩將伊吹推開。

這時伊吹注意到志摩放在房門旁的書櫃，上面好像有本相簿，下意識將之抽出來看，想了解志摩更多以前的事。

相片上的志摩站在某大學畢業典禮的入口旁穿上黑西裝抱著兩束花笑得歡快，是伊吹從未見過的笑容。那時候剛唸完大學的志摩留著平瀏海，臉上有著現在已經消失殆盡的青澀。

這個志摩好可愛。

伊吹覺得自己的心跳漏了一拍。

往前翻一頁是志摩在台上自彈自唱的照片，志摩會彈吉他這件事恐怕連梗桔隊長都不知道。伊吹看得入神，沒有注意到在自己後方默默看著這一切的志摩。

「伊吹，要不要吃飯？」身後響起志摩的聲音，像是做壞事被抓到般伊吹慌忙把相簿塞回書櫃，再坐到餐桌前。

每人一碗白飯一碗味噌湯連同兩片煎鮭魚、兩條玉子燒再加一盤炒野菜就是晚餐的內容，伊吹也是頭一次吃到志摩親手煮的飯菜。

「我不客氣了......」伊吹舉箸夾起鮭魚咬了一口。驚覺魚皮居然是脆的，志摩的廚藝比想像中的好。

「如何？」

「好吃！！」

志摩流露出自己也不知道，寵溺的微笑。


	4. コインの表裏（上）

休息一天後再次回到分駐所時是個下雨天，而且雨勢還不小，有幾分像颱風天的狂風暴雨。

「啊，志摩さん伊吹さん你們回來了。」來自西武藏野署的毛利向兩位招手，他們面面相覷互相交換不解的眼神然後向毛利和向島這兩位稀客打招呼。

「我們已經跟桔梗隊長交涉好了，要借你們來西武藏野署幫忙一陣子。

毛利喝了口茶，繼續說明案情。

「雲取山發現了屍體，死因目測不出所以送到UDI解剖，可能是謀殺也可能是意外死。」

向島拿出一份資料推到他們面前說：「下午一點在UDI研究所見面，屍體正在解剖中。」

伊吹翻開初步現場調查的資料，執刀法醫那一欄的名字好像在哪裡聽過。難道是跟搜一的刈谷吵過架的那個中堂系？雖然說是怪獸大戰現場但聽說刈谷吵輸了，被志摩拿來笑了很久。

「會借你們是因為伊吹さん以前在奧多摩工作過，對那邊環境比較熟。」

的確，發現屍體的那座山自己以前在奧多摩時偶爾也會去那邊跑步練體力。

伊吹若有所思地看著現場的照片與地圖上的標示，那裡距離正常的登山步道有點遠，有可能是迷路誤闖，畢竟山裡的怪事很多自己也聽不少。

送走毛利與向島兩人後他們回到座位研讀手上的資料。

「志摩ちゃん，我在奧多摩的時候呢，聽說那座山出過很多事。神隱啊怪霧啊不屬於動物也不屬於人的叫聲之類的。」伊吹打開網頁搜尋關於那座山的山怪談，果然一抓一大把，「有意進山自殺的人，特別喜歡跑去奧秩父奧多摩那些深山密林，我們偶爾也會接到發現屍體的報警電話喔......」

說罷他看向志摩，發現志摩看自己的眼神變了。

「怕了？」

「沒有。」

無形又被以訛傳訛的力量比真實存在的殺人犯更能勾起恐懼的情緒，沒人能證實前者存在或不存在，介乎於知與未知之間的事物其不確定性最讓人不安。

「別怕嘛我在你身邊喔志摩ちゃん～」伊吹笑著朝志摩胸口戳。

「上班嚴禁閃閃！」志摩將伊吹的手拍開，翻閱印有山區詳細資料的地圖對照現時所知內容標註地點方便查案。

資料上寫報案人是死者日向優樹的女友南雲燕，兩人有一個共同好友奧住貴志。南雲燕稱他們三人曾到雲取山一起露營，當地派出所的確收到三人的入山申請。日出後發現日向優樹失蹤於是報警。目前死因尚未明瞭，搜救隊是在距離三人露營地點約150米，離洞口約3米深的水池找到屍體。水池很淺約60cm深，不排除是失足掉落摔死。

伊吹皺著眉頭一手握筆一手托著下巴陷入沈思，根據自己對奧多摩周邊的理解，雲取山晚上的溫度在這個季節大概會落到5度至9度之間。如果掉在池子裡泡水一整晚會失溫死或者是撞到要害先是昏迷再冷死也不足為奇。

志摩抬手瞄了眼手錶，差不多該出發了，於是拍拍伊吹的肩說：「走了，去UDI。」

車程不算很長但足以讓伊吹知道心中疑問的答案。

「你看了相簿呢。」志摩坐在副駕看著高速公路外千篇一律的城市風景說。

「嗯。」伊吹簡短地回應，車廂隨後陷入一陣尷尬的沈默中於是只好打開話匣子，「志摩是不是會彈吉他？」

「學生時期的興趣，那時候參加了音樂社跟幾個人組了樂團。」

「原來如此......畢業照的笑容很好看很可愛，我也想看志摩這樣笑。」

「睡覺的時候吧，夢裡什麼都有。」語畢志摩的嘴角偷偷上揚，專心開車的伊吹看不到。

「志摩！你好過分🥺」伊吹可憐兮兮地看向志摩，被罵也是意料之內的事。

「看路！專心！超速了！」志摩指著前方不遠處的速限告示大叫，在高速公路上分心太危險了。

在打鬧之間不知不覺就下交流道到達目的地，伊吹將蜜瓜包車停在UDI研究所前，身穿UDI酒紅色外套的神倉所長前來迎接。

「這次解剖的法醫是之前跟你們提起過的中堂，我們家中堂脾氣不是很好，盡量忍一忍不要跟他吵架。」

「了解。」伊吹率先回答，志摩聽見他的語氣開始為接下來的工作擔心，依某人的性格絕對會跟中堂吵架甚至是打起來吧，如果中堂真的是刈谷吵架吵輸的對象的話。

神倉將他們帶到辦公室的會議室裡，裡面坐了一個穿著灰色T裇，一頭瀏海幾乎遮住眼睛曲髮的男人。想必就是傳說中吵贏刈谷的那個男人。

「嘖，慢死了。」中堂掃視兩個隨所長進入房間的人，將兩份釘好的資料推到404面前。志摩站在伊吹身後打量中堂，果然這人渾身上下散發出一種老子很KY老子不好惹的氣場，將解剖結果順利交到兩位手上後中堂逕自走出會議室。站起身與伊吹身高差不多壓迫感顯得更重。

「抱歉我馬上找其他人來為你們說明。」神倉匆匆離開房間，幾分鐘後一個年紀看上去跟九重差不多的男孩子敲敲門進入會議室。

「初次見面我是久部。」久部微微彎腰鞠躬。

「志摩。」「伊吹。」兩人也回以同樣的禮節，坐下聽久部慢慢說明。

「那麼我就直接開始了。」久部揭開資料，指著其中一張照片。

「根據屍體的情況，判斷為失溫死。死亡時間推算為前天的凌晨三時至五時之間。屍身沒有撞擊的痕跡，因此不是從洞口掉落而摔死。

久部隨後翻到下一頁，繼續說。

「值得注意的是我們發現日向的血液含有少量未代謝完畢的氯胺酮，氯胺酮就是K他命。在日向的左手手背也有發現針孔，應該是注射氯胺酮的痕跡。然而憑屍體給我們的信息我們無法判斷日向的死是自殺是意外還是他殺。」

「氯胺酮也有麻醉的作用......」志摩喃喃自語，想起自己在搜一的時候接觸過以氯胺酮殺人的案件。

「不會是溺死嗎？」伊吹拋出問題。

「一般來說死於溺水的人肺裡會充滿水，這個大家都知道。但是若是死後才被拋進水，死者的肺也會進水，因為空氣會滲出水分會滲入。解剖的時候依照日向的情況無溺斃可能，因為肺裡的水量很少，證明空氣與水的交換過程才剛開始。」

與所長打過招呼後，404離開UDI研究所到西武藏野署看問案經過的影片。

在密閉的房間中，兩個警案面前坐了一個神色憔悴眼框發紅的女孩子，日向優樹的未婚妻南雲燕，是她先發現日向優樹失蹤報警。

她用手帕擦了擦眼淚，開口：「我們是唸大學時認識的好朋友。那天我們三個約好要登雲取山慶祝我和優樹準備結婚。因為想攻頂所以天黑前在山上露營，打算日出後繼續行程。沒想到天亮後我們發現優樹不見了，找了幾個小時都找不到人只能報警。」

不管是南雲燕還是奧住貴志的問案內容都看不出任何異常，而且回答一致沒有相違之處，表情聲線也像是剛失去好友或未婚夫，簡而言之就是沒有說謊的跡象。無法在西武藏野署停留太久於是志摩只好問檔案的負責人要了一份影片的副本。

回到車上，志摩繫上安全帶發動車子，隨口問：「伊吹，你的野生直覺是怎麼說的？」

「南雲是左撇子呢。」他摸了摸下巴將自己觀察到的事實說出，經伊吹這麼一說志摩想起南雲燕的確是以左手在口供紙上簽名。他瞄了眼手機上的地圖，將前去晚餐地點的路線記在心裡：「總之先把資料帶回芝浦，明天鑑識組會把其他詳細資料一起傳過來。」

「去吃飯前我有事想拜託糸卷卷。」伊吹舉起手機晃了晃，撥通糸卷的電話，簡單交代了一些事。

來到陣馬訂好位置的居酒屋，九重和陣馬早就坐好點了一些酒等他們到就開吃，伊吹脫鞋掀起包廂的簾幕讓志摩先坐進去。可是他們不知道恰好在後方另一個包廂，UDI的人也在裡面吃飯。

「今天來了沒見過的警察呢。毛利他們去哪了？」東海林伸手拿起一串烤秋葵說，下午時和三澄一起回辦公室時拿東西時剛好遇到準備離開的404，「不對，三澄你跟矮一點的那個打招呼了吧？是認識的人嗎？」

「他們是西武藏野署不知道從哪借來的人。」久部回答。

三澄舉起酒杯喝了一大口啤酒放鬆自己然後說：「以前做過一個解剖是志摩さん，就是你說矮一點那個的搭檔，那時候志摩さん憂鬱到全身都好像在散發黑氣呢。」

在旁邊默默喝酒的中堂終於開口，不小心用稍微大聲了點的聲線說：「聽說那時候人人都說是那個人殺了香坂。」

事件在當時好像引起不少騷動，真假難辨的謠言在同圈子的人之中傳開，真相卻是不得而知。

一邊喝一邊注意到後方在談論志摩的往事而默默聽著的伊吹聽到中堂那句話以為他又在傳那些可惡的謠言，一時火起不管三七二十一就走過去揭開隔壁包廂的簾，拽起中堂的衣領一拳揮過去。

「媽的。（クソ）」要鬧事是吧。

中堂站起來用頭撞了伊吹的額一下，他當然不是什麼吃素的人，無緣無故被打還不反擊他名字中堂系三個字倒著寫給你看。於是兩個喝醉的一米八男人當場在居酒屋地上扭打，一時之間各種聲調的「クソ！バカ！」滿天飛。

事情發生於電光火石之間，雙方每人除了志摩外皆有些醉意，見到兩位突然開打看呆了，剎那間不知道該做什麼反應。

伊吹騎在中堂身上抓著他的頭髮不放，中堂為了反擊揍到伊吹的鼻樑上，緩緩流下的鼻血染紅了伊吹自己的白色長袖帽T。

其他包廂的人有些探頭出來看熱鬧，有些拿起手機也許是想拍影片也許是想報警。

趁著伊吹昂起頭防止鼻血落下的空檔中堂用蠻力推開伊吹站起吼道：「媽的混蛋突然打人，有病？」

被罵的伊吹咬牙想往前再補一拳，被志摩拉住。

「好了好了不要再打了！」他抱著伊吹的腰把他往後拉，萬一有人報警了他們被發現下班吃飯時跟UDI的法醫打架傳出去該有多丟臉。

反應過來後三澄馬上從座位起身也顧不上鞋子直接踩到地上回頭叫：「六郎！」

久部與三澄一人抓住中堂一隻手防止他再出手打人的同時志摩也抱著伊吹慢慢往後退。

九重與陣馬馬上向居酒屋老闆和其他客人道歉，同時阻止了一些想要報警的人。八個人搬到走廊最盡頭的大房間，關上門後開始商量怎麼和解。

「抱歉，我們家野狗喝醉了跟中堂さん起了些誤會。」志摩跪坐，按著伊吹的頭逼他道歉。

「志摩ちゃん沒有殺人......」伊吹低頭口中唸唸有詞，眼睛看著地上榻榻米的紋路，絲毫沒有想真心道歉的意思。

「中堂さん！道歉！」三澄在中堂耳邊著急地說。

久部與九重互相交換一個無奈的眼神，無言地喝了一口酒，心想：「這群大人每個都怪怪的。」

「事情過去那麼久不應該再說沒有根據的事，對不起。」中堂面無表情，這樣也算是道歉了。

「既然和解了就好好吃吧。」東海林舉起杯子與其他人乾杯，陣馬加點了四份炒烏冬讓八人分吃。這時伊吹的電話響起幾聲信息音，拜託糸卷幫忙調查的事已經傳到他手上了。

伊吹快速瞄了檔案中的影片幾眼，忽然開口說：「我覺得日向是他殺。」然後舉起手機放到桌子中間，播放影片。八個人擠在一起看手機螢幕裡的影片的畫面有點逗趣。

那是南雲燕的生日派對影片，影片中的日向優樹是以右手握打火機點燃蠟燭。

「伊吹請同事調查了日向優樹和南雲燕的SNS。」查SNS真的是Nice判斷，志摩好想讚一下伊吹。

「的確，如果要注射藥物的話一般不會用非慣用手。」三澄握著筷子若有所思地說，今天他們研究所只接了日向優樹那一具屍體需要解剖，因此中堂解剖時她也在旁邊看幫忙記錄，「這種比較精細的操作大部分人都只會用慣用手。」

「日向是右撇子。」中堂補充。

「所以這宗案要以謀殺的角度查。」九重加入討論，直覺覺得404遇上麻煩事了。是那種兇手是誰很明顯，但礙於證據不足不能起訴，只能一步步抽絲剝繭找出破綻的案件。

「我拿血液樣本做了毒物測試，只有氯胺酮。老實說如果有渠道的話要拿到氯胺酮一點都不難，似乎不能從藥物來源查。」東海林記得血液樣本裡的氯胺酮含量少之又少，在身體完全代謝完前日向優樹就斷氣才能驗出。

「請問一下日向和他未婚妻的職業？」久部問。

志摩推開借醉意黏在自己身上的伊吹，看著手機上的資料回答：「日向是普通的上班族，南雲是護士。」

「詳細查一下南雲的人際關係和財務狀況就能推算她有沒有殺人動機。」陣馬對於這種殺人案可以說是非常了解，實在是看過太多了。

說著說著不知不覺就快午夜，作為賠罪伊吹自掏腰包請大家吃了這頓晚飯。與其他人道別後兩人回到車上，為了開車而滴酒不沾的志摩將自己外套蓋在伊吹身上讓對方好好休息。

接近伊吹家的時候坐在副駕的那位醒來，向志摩說：「抱抱🥺」

雙手展開，小狗撒嬌了呢。

「我們停好車再抱抱。」志摩轉進停車場找個位置停好，下車繞到伊吹那側。澄明的月色下兩人在蜜瓜包車前相擁，什麼都沒有說就只是靜靜地擁抱對方，兩人的體溫驅逐了深秋半夜的涼意。

「一未ちゃん今晚可以在我家睡嗎？」伊吹埋頭在對方肩窩中傳出悶悶的聲音。志摩本想婉拒，但轉念一想伊吹大概是有話想跟自己說才會提出請求。

「好。」

志摩洗好澡套上伊吹的衣服，躺到房間裡唯一的床墊上，比志摩先梳洗完已經睡著的伊吹感覺到對方靠近而睜開眼。

「抱歉，吵醒你了？」志摩輕撫伊吹觸感柔軟的頭髮。

「不，還沒睡著。」伊吹閉上眼翻身背對志摩，「對不起呢，跟別人打起來了。」

「傷口還痛嗎？」志摩知道伊吹是為了保護自己才跟中堂打架。

「被志摩ちゃん抱過之後痛痛就飛走了。」伊吹以前唸書的時候就經常跟別人打架，那種根本是小事。

「以後不要再為了這件事跟別人打架了，我們都無法改變其他人的既定印象。」志摩沒有說的是他不想再看到伊吹因為過去已久的事而受傷，心會痛，這真的沒有必要。

「知道了。吶，志摩，處理完日向的案件後去玩好不好？堆了那麼多假期隊長之前也叫我們找機會清掉。」

「考慮一下。」

「去嘛，志摩ちゃん，志摩～一未～志摩～一起去玩🥺」伊吹又開始聒噪起來像個話說不停的小孩，志摩被對方一直吵一直吵吵到受不了只好先答應，房間才歸於肅靜。


	5. コインの表裏（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也是第一次寫查案的橋段，有很多不足大家多多包涵🙏🏼

第二天一早兩人被街上車子防盜系統響起的噪音吵醒。志摩這時才發現自己在伊吹的懷中睡了一晚，不知道從何時開始只要被對方抱住就能得到一夜好眠。

「早啊志摩ちゃん。」伊吹笑咪咪地說，「要吃早餐嗎？」

「可能來不及了。」志摩看了眼手機裡的信息，「我們要去奧多摩一趟。」

當地的一個警官說在現場發現了被故意抹去的腳印，因為山區這幾天天氣都不錯所以痕跡被保存得很好。他希望負責這宗案件的兩位可以到現場調查，看看有沒有遺留的證據。

「西武藏野那群人真把我們當成跑腿了。不過也不壞，可以跟志摩到處去。」伊吹揉了揉睡了一夜扁塌的頭髮，接過志摩遞上的手機順便看了眼警官的名字，不是舊識。

直到要出門的時候志摩才發現身上全部都是伊吹的衣服。不過伊吹的衣服對於志摩來說還是大了一些，雙手垂下的時候袖口會蓋過掌心只露出手指。

伊吹注意到志摩一直甩動雙手讓袖口不要遮住手掌，忍不住說：「志摩這樣很可愛。」

「你的衣服太鬆了。」說罷又嫌棄地甩了幾下手。

「因為我們是最萌身高差喲。」伊吹抱起志摩，不出所料被對方拍了一下頭。覺得寬鬆的袖子太礙事志摩乾脆把袖子往上摺，露出與手背有些微色差的前臂。

打鬧一陣才發現到了不得不出門的時候，兩人隨便抱了件比較厚的衣服後就回到車上。

停在路口等綠燈時志摩專注於吃早餐，完全沒注意到伊吹一直瞪著自己手臂深淺色的分界線。

小狗腦中浮現唯一一個念頭——好想咬下去。

「志摩ちゃん，手往我這邊伸一下。」在上高速公路前最後一個路口，伊吹終於要實踐從出發前就一直心心念念的想法，志摩不虞有詐，真的就把右手伸過去。伊吹的身子往左傾，抓住志摩的手以迅雷不及掩耳的速度在前臂上留下一圈清晰可見的牙印。

「多謝款待。」就算被隱藏在淺黑的鏡片下，志摩也能想像到那雙充滿笑意的雙眼。

「笨蛋！」

「這是愛的標記喔。」語畢還拋了一個媚眼。志摩急忙把右手抽走，將殘留在皮膚上的口水擦在伊吹的大腿上。

「你留得還不夠多啊？」之前在浴室留的還在背上脖子上消不去呢。

「遠遠不夠。」綠燈了，得逞的伊吹嘴角上揚，緩緩踩下油門切進高速公路的入口。

露出手臂肌肉線條或是袖子過長只露出手指的志摩各有各好，而伊吹將兩種風景都盡收眼底。今天也會是非常幸福的一天呢，小藍確信。

從伊吹的家到奧多摩派出所花了大概兩個小時，到達時已經是太陽高掛的十點多。他們將車子停在派出所的停車場，伊吹下車第一件事是深吸一口被群壑包圍的清新空氣，同時享受溫度舒適的山風自山頂往下吹拂身體，睽違已久的感覺。

與人口過度稠密的23區不一樣，這裡的步調好像慢了數倍，彷彿此行的目的不是工作而是郊遊。志摩穿上外套，將上山需要用到的東西裝進背包，聞到涼風的氣味時突然有點慶幸被派了這份工作。

雖然明顯地是屍體被送到UDI解剖後西武藏野署的人不得不接下這宗案件，而他們一方面人手不足一方面不太願意處理這種邊疆案件才把球丟到四機搜。志摩為此有點不齒，決定這次一定要做得漂漂亮亮給西武藏野署的人下馬威。

這時聯絡他們的警員從派出所走出，站在停車場入口向他們揮手。

「請多多指教，我叫宮田。伊吹前輩調任後來到奧多摩。」一個看上去剛剛從警校畢業的男孩自我介紹，原來是伊吹離開後才到奧多摩的後輩，難怪會不認識，「時候不早，現在一定要進山了，我們邊走邊說。」

宮田拉開車門讓兩位前輩坐在後座，因為副駕堆滿了文件與工具。

「我已經幫你們交了進山許可，現場離登山口大約要走三小時，來回就是六小時。」宮田熟練地駛過各種小路，將他們帶到登山口，從這裡開始就一定要以雙腿徒步走上去，不過以兩人的體力來說應該不成問題。

宮田在前方領著他們走，伊吹本來也可跟在前方因為這條路他也很熟悉。可是他想伴在志摩身邊，與他一起看漫天紅葉的絕景。

原來這就是伊吹在奧多摩時看過的景色。

志摩與伊吹同時看向對方，交換一個淺淺的微笑。

累了的時候三人找了個平坦的空地休息吃飯，再起行到被拉起封鎖線的現場已經是午後。

戴上手套穿好鞋套，宮田翻過封鎖線帶兩人走到發現鞋印的地方。讓伊吹用手機拍下照片後志摩拿起捲尺量度鞋印的尺寸得出結果是29cm，可是中堂給他們的調查報告沒有提及日向優樹的鞋碼因此無法比對，所以等回到有手機信號的地方時還要再問一下UDI的人。

照南雲燕的口供來看如果日向優樹失蹤後，這一帶應該會留有三個人的腳印，其中兩種足跡必定是慌亂中尋找失蹤者的南雲燕和奧住貴志，因而不會有規律性可言。

志摩記得南雲燕個子不高，因此鞋印也不會太大，那麼現在眼前的腳印必定會是日向優樹或奧住貴志其中一人。可是旁邊隱約還有一個比較小的腳印約23cm，八成是南雲燕的腳印。

三人往腳印前去的方向探，果然看到發現日向優樹屍體，水深只有60cm但水面離洞口三米高的水池。岩壁平滑垂直，顯然一般人掉進去後爬不上來，不過死者除了不是溺死外還沒有外傷而是失溫死，所以不會是被拋進或自己跳進水池，這種地方除了游繩下降外似乎並沒有其他辦法。

伊吹蹲下，雙手在洞口邊緣摸索，果不其然。

「這裡有一顆釘。」他在落葉之下摸到地上凸起的金屬，撥開厚厚一層枯葉後就看到一顆被打得很深的岩釘，不仔細觀察根本不會發現。志摩小心翼翼地將岩釘拔出，放進證物袋中打算晚一點再將它送到鑑識組。接下來只要知道日向優樹的鞋碼就能大抵知道兇手是不是和他一起上山那兩人。

「只要一邊踩著舊足印倒退一邊消去痕跡就能讓足跡消失。不過黑夜中要完全消去應該很難吧，雖然那天是月圓。」宮田捏著下巴說。

志摩回到發現足印的地方，也仔細找過封鎖線範圍內的地面，根本就沒有到處找人時會留下的腳印，倒是只有他們離開時的痕跡。於是向其餘兩人說：「南雲燕說謊了呢，日向優樹失蹤後根本沒有他們口中所謂『找了幾個小時都找不到人』，因為他們根本就沒打算要找人。」

三人留在原地疏理了一下思路，按照手上的證據理應可以將南雲燕和奧住貴志視作嫌疑人。

下山時匆匆和奧多摩派出所的舊識打過招呼後兩人趕回芝浦署。途中伊吹還打了個電話，掛斷後倒抽一口涼氣。

「志摩ちゃん，中堂說日向的鞋碼是27cm。」

而他們在現場量到的是29cm，不管怎麼看那都不是日向優樹的鞋印。

「現場沒有日向走向洞口的腳印......」伊吹握著一支筆，陷入沈思，兩人的桌子上鋪滿不同的資料。

「他是被人背過去的！」

「有人把他背過去！」

兩人默契十足地同時大叫。

與此同時鑑識組的詳細報告傳來，連同舊的資料一起。他們採集了岩釘上的指紋，未有發現任何人的指紋，也許是以前的人下去探險時忘記拔取，與案件無關。倒是資料中提及發現屍體的當天其實現場有另一枚扣上繩索的岩釘，岩釘上的確有日向優樹的指紋。繩索與死者的腰帶相連，照道理說他是有可以爬出深洞的能力，不過被氯胺酮與失溫影響不可能活著逃出去。

山上氣溫偏低再加上是泡在水裡，一個成年人差不多半小時至一個小時會失去行動力，慢的三小時快則一小時就一命嗚呼。

當大部分證據都指向是日向優樹吸毒後自己游繩下去時終於出現了破口，整個將謀殺偽裝成意外自殺的計劃看起來非常完美，然而百密一疏，兇手忘了完完全全地清除腳印，以及右撇子不會用左手打針。

隔天一早兩人前去奧住貴志的家拜訪看能不能套到什麼話。他的家位於三層矮公寓的二樓，兩人並肩站在奧住貴志的家門外，志摩按下門鈴。

五分鐘後依然沒有任何要出來的開門的意思。

於是又再按了下，伊吹等得有點不耐煩轉身看向街上。碰巧看到在外面準備要回家的奧住，兩人視線對上，先是愣了一下然後拔腿狂奔，雙方同時。

「伊吹！」志摩喊了一下，可是伊吹早就跑到地面準備追人。志摩只能努力追在後頭，視線鎖在奧住貴志身上盡量不要跟丟。

「欸志摩さん。」久部前去上班途中遇見在街上奔走的志摩叫住了他，氣喘吁吁的志摩停下腳步指向伊吹和奧住貴志身處的方向說：「殺了日向的嫌犯往那邊跑了！」

「知道了！」久部從側袋拿出另一頂安全帽丟到志摩手中，志摩馬上跨上車，雙手無處可放只能抱著久部的腰。伊吹聽到排氣管的聲音轉頭去看，雖然知道志摩是逼於無奈才抱別人的腰，但心裡還是感覺不是滋味。

正常人當然跑不過重機，久部將車騎到街尾讓志摩可以往前衝與伊吹來個前後包抄。三人撞成一團，兩人一起將奧住貴志按在地上，在混亂中總算是替嫌疑人上了手銬。

「早上8點40分，以殺人嫌疑將你暫時逮捕。」志摩舉起左手看了眼錶面上的時間。

「抱歉我還趕著上班，下次見。」久部聽到志摩報時才驚覺自己快要遲到，兩人還沒來得及道謝他就騎上重機離開。

「真的要好好請六郎吃點東西呢。」將奧住貴志押上蜜瓜包車的路上伊吹說。

「是啊。」

要說這宗案件帶給他們最好的事，就是認識了UDI那群奇妙的人類。

在偵訊室裡，兩人想都沒想到的是奧住貴志居然會邊抽泣邊把事發經過完整交代。他說自己殺人後的這幾天都沒有好好睡覺，一閉上眼就是舊友日向優樹的笑容，可怕的夢魘追著自己不放，註定一生都走不出這場惡夢。

南雲燕與日向優樹表面是未婚夫妻，事實上南雲燕早就對日向優樹沒了愛，後來與奧住貴志交往給日向優樹戴了綠帽子。南雲燕為了買名牌精品而欠了很多卡債，某天在家裡整理東西時看到日向優樹的保險單受益人是自己，於是生出將謀殺偽裝成意外騙保金的想法。找來兼職奧多摩奧秩父的山區嚮導奧住貴志，承諾保險金下來後會分一半給他。

在山上紮營的晚上約八點奧住貴志騙兩人要上廁所，卻是跑到洞口打岩釘鋪墊子，當然全程都是戴著手套才沒有留下指紋。南雲燕看奧住貴志回來後就說累了要睡覺，深夜趁日向優樹熟睡時往他的右手打了足以讓他進入麻醉狀態的氯胺酮。確定日向優樹沒有反應後奧住貴志背起他走到洞口先放在墊子上，再讓他抓住鑲在地上的岩釘留下指紋，繩子也是。

奧住貴志背著日向優樹下去水池放下再回到上面。除了新打的那枚釘還用了舊的，那是奧住貴志以前和另一批朋友下去泡水時用的舊釘，因為偶爾會去玩就沒有拔取。然後將連接日向優樹身上的繩索的扣在新岩釘，用枯葉將舊岩釘隱藏，反正沒人知道那是什麼時候以及誰打的岩釘。

他坐在墊子上等到日向優樹再沒有生命跡象才離開。一邊踩著舊足跡倒行一邊用工具清除腳印，可惜破曉後因為雲層太厚日光滲不進看不清楚而清不乾淨。回到帳篷等到約九點報警，他們以為警方不會那麼努力查，很快就可以得到保險金。

原本的想法是想讓警方以游繩下水意外失溫結案，可是南雲燕實在是低估了深秋半夜的寒意，日向優樹落水不到十五分鐘就已經失去意識。氯胺酮的份量用多了一點點被法醫驗出，如果更謹慎一點算好份量也許就能瞞過去了吧，不會有人知道他是在昏迷的狀態下被奧住貴志背下水，全世界都會認為是他自己下水結果凍死。

「正常人會在半夜時下水玩嗎？」伊吹忍不住提出疑問。

「其實沒有雲的月圓夜天很亮。」奧住貴志將事情說清楚後就沒再開口說過任何關於這宗深山殺人案的事，那就是最後一句，不過他的自白已經足夠被起訴謀殺罪。隔天，發現聯絡不到奧住貴志知道東窗事發而想要逃到國外的南雲燕在成田機場被拘捕。

結束短短數天被丟到西武藏野署幫忙的404回到芝浦署分駐所，案件雖然告一段落但依然是免不了後續的報告書。正當志摩在案前飛快地打字時，伊吹拿著兩張紙回來放在桌上，臉上是歡快的神情。

「年假OK！我們一起！不過隊長想我們放假前再去UDI把要歸檔的文件帶回來。」

「笨蛋......你認真的？」志摩的視線從電腦螢幕轉移到蓋上印章的紙上，隊長居然還真的批准了404同時放四天假而且明天就開始。這樣的話其他三隊會很辛苦呢，看來要多買點伴手禮塞住他們的口。

「我連新幹線的票都訂好了。」

「哈？？？」

伊吹不止跑得快連手速都很快。


	6. 万里の波濤を越える

「還有住宿也訂好了！明天早上八點半的車喔。至於要去哪裡先不說。」伊吹故作神秘，方才訂車票時順便訂了目的地的入場券，實際上並不知道自己想和志摩去的地方對方會不會喜歡。

「完全擅自決定呢。」志摩沒好氣地將一桌的紙張收進文件夾裡打算離開分駐所時順便交去隊長那裡。他將車鑰匙握在手中，提起手提包說：「走了。」

「GO！不過去UDI前我想去那家麵包店買點東西，現在這個時間有新鮮出爐的蜜瓜包。」伊吹自動自覺地接過志摩手中的文件夾，與他一起步出門口。

伊吹口中的麵包店是指處於都心的精華地段，他追志摩時天天買給對方吃，最近在SNS上經常出現的那家店。志摩將車子開到附近的巷弄停下，讓伊吹出去買麵包。

等待的時間意外地有點久，無所事事的志摩坐在駕駛座上滑著手機，無意中發現相簿裡數量多得難以置信，伊吹的自拍照。背景是躺在分駐所的沙發上熟睡的自己，連續十幾張都是類似的照片。

「笨蛋。」他自言自語，將表情特別蠢的一張設定成伊吹來電時會顯示的圖片。

因為接下來幾天都能跟志摩去玩而很開心的伊吹哼著歌回到車上，將六個裝進蜜瓜包的紙袋放在後車廂。

「這個給志摩ちゃん。」伊吹將他另外買的，店家自豪的招牌遞給志摩，好不容易才在一群慕名而來的女孩中殺出重圍的他搶到一個。志摩咬下一口，確實是很好吃。

「這個超——難買到。」他故意把句子拉長來說，目的很明顯，而同一招總是用不膩。

「我們的小藍很棒呢。」志摩開到前去UDI的路上，聲線毫無起伏地說。伊吹向後靠在椅背有點不滿，別過頭透過車窗看向街外：「志摩好敷衍。」

**「我們的小藍很棒呢！」** 這次他換了個語氣，伊吹才露出得意的笑容，雙手並用把志摩的髮型揉亂。

「住手我在開車！」志摩揮開伊吹想要搗蛋的兩手。

半小時後兩人站在UDI的辦公室門口。

因為其他人在解剖室裡工作，伊吹只好將六個紙袋先交到神倉手上：「這個請你們吃。這裡是不是有個很喜歡嚕嚕米的員工？記得也要給他喔。」

神倉一聽就知道伊吹口中那位喜歡嚕嚕米的人是誰，替其他人道謝後將五個紙袋分別放在每個人的辦公桌上，隨後回到自己的辦公室拿出要給兩人帶走的文件。志摩雙手接過，道別後馬上驅車回到芝浦署，只要把文件交到隊長那裡就可以開始休假了。

桔梗翻開辦公桌上的文件快速掃視，確認沒問題後點點頭向他們說：「辛苦了，去放假吧。你們玩得開心點。」

「謝謝隊長！」伊吹搭著志摩的肩帶上門離開回分駐所告知其他人，回家前志摩將自己和伊吹的磁石貼貼在「休假」一欄之下。

兩人先各自回家整理要帶的衣物，相約晚上九點在志摩家附近的居酒屋碰面。吃飽後沒有多作停留，伊吹急不及待想要回志摩家。看電視劇也好回家續攤也好，只想盡情享受不被工作束縛，兩人獨處的時間。

整理行李時，伊吹從紙袋拿出幾天的換洗衣物放進志摩提供的背包裡，志摩注意到伊吹偷偷往裡面放了一盒安全套以為自己看不見，於是他裝作不經意地說：「用不著戴套也沒關係，反正射進來也沒問題。」

怎料到聽見這番爆炸性言論的伊吹站在原地石化。

「我是指 **偶爾** 可以。」志摩補充，怕小狗會因此而產生不必要的誤會。

伊吹馬上撲到志摩面前，伸手抓住對方的雙肩表情特別誠懇，將想說的話斷成一段段說出：「吶志摩，現在，可以，插你，嗎？」

「現在？」志摩後悔在晚上十二點說了這番話，還有這野生動物是怎麼回事？腦裡無時無刻都充滿一些色色的念頭呢。伊吹連續又快速地點了幾下頭，志摩搖頭示意不可以，左手捲成筒狀上下搖晃：「想要的話自己解決。」

「一未，拜託——🥺」

「不行，明天不是八點半的新幹線嗎？要不要看看現在幾點？」志摩轉身走到衣櫥前，隨手拿了幾件內衣捲好放進背包。

「那，志摩，我要你的衣服。」一臉委屈的伊吹伸手要了件志摩的衣服。志摩逼於無奈只好脫下正在穿的那件丟到對方手上，叮囑對方：「不要弄髒。」

伊吹輕掩浴室的門，將志摩的上衣當成圍巾繞在脖子一圈蓋過口鼻，深深一吸鼻腔裡全是對方的氣味，好香。脫下褲子，坐在浴缸邊緣。閉上眼，他們之間的第一次歷歷在目，不論是交纏不清的喘息還是額角的汗水直到現在仍在刺激著伊吹的感官。

門後的人正在用自己衣服自慰的場面有夠詭異。志摩嘆了口氣拉上背包的拉鍊，關掉房間的大燈躺到床上靜靜等伊吹回來，可是倦得連自己睡著了都不知道。

伊吹注視掌心的白濁，明明自己想看的是它們從志摩的嘴角或是後穴流下的樣子，最後卻只能讓黏在手上的東西隨水流而去。發洩完慾望後他躡手躡腳掀起被子睡到志摩身邊，將對方擁入懷。

鬧鐘準時在早上七點響起。

「唔......」伊吹發出一聲夢囈將鬧鐘按熄，志摩坐起身伸了下腰，走進浴室站在洗臉台前。本來自己孤零零的牙刷與漱口杯旁邊突然就多了另一個人的，半夢半醒的他看得出神，直到感覺背後多了一個人。

「志摩ちゃん在想我嗎？」

叮叮，答對了。不過志摩沒有挑明來說，只有露出了不顯眼的微笑。

「我就知道，志摩真的超～喜歡我呢。」結果還是被發現了。

到東京站的時候離發車時間尚有一段時間，空著腹的兩位打算先取票再買便當到車上吃。伊吹快步走到綠色窗口，在售票機上按了幾下，取出車票將其中一張交到志摩手上。小小的綠色車票上「東京 → 新大阪」五個字映入眼簾，原來是要去關西啊，某人一直神秘兮兮的不知道想隱瞞什麼。

「其實我想和你去的地方是這裡。」發車後車內放送的提示音響起，伊吹放下筷子伸手戳了戳坐在窗邊邊看街景邊吃便當的志摩。他定眼一看郵件的標題是USJ門票預約的確認信，志摩忍不住噗哧一聲笑了出來。伊吹藍真的是一個披著大人皮的小孩子，想去環球影城只要開口說一聲自己一定會答應，用不著這樣遮遮掩掩上了新幹線才坦承，這種先斬後奏的方式是小孩子才會用。

「還有呢？」

「還想去天保山坐摩天輪看夜景。」

「還有呢？」

「嗚呼呼。」

「是喔。」志摩的視線回到車窗外，這時已經過了品川在新橫濱的途上，因工作關係許久沒去關西沒想到再去居然是和伊吹那個笨蛋代表一起。

列車準時在十一點時駛進月台，一停好伊吹就馬上拉著志摩的手下車。

由於影城的門票訂明後天因此這今天有些時間可以到處走走，於是決定先到車站附近的飯店放下行李，伊吹幫忙背的那個背包。一直到登記入住前志摩都忘記了一個很重要的問題，飯店訂的到底是兩張單人床還是一張雙人床，不過在櫃檯時看伊吹填寫入住表單的表情顯然是後者。志摩湊過去看了一眼，那些字還是一如既往的醜。

年紀接近不惑之年早就沒了十幾年前旅遊會把行程塞爆一整天的衝勁，到大阪的第一天甚至連行程都沒有，單純只打算在市內隨便走走。

於是決定吃個飯再去逛街，反正休假就是隨心所欲。結果來到大阪還是免不了走一趟心齋橋，被說著不同語言的遊客包圍產生了一種好像在國外的錯覺。櫥窗陳列的商品與東京街頭看到的大同小異，不知道為什麼伊吹看見有趣的東西時要拉著自己去看。

「志摩ちゃん！這副眼鏡好適合你，要不要一起戴？情侶眼鏡。」兩人站在眼鏡店的玻璃窗前，伊吹指向其中一副與自己的相似的眼鏡。

「不了。」志摩不喜歡鼻樑上被眼鏡壓著的感覺，瞄了一眼就繼續向前走，而且兩個人都戴眼鏡的話很難接吻吧。

「你又說了『不了』，十個蜜瓜包！」伊吹加速跟上，摟著對方的肩。志摩雙手插口袋，以憋笑的表情看向別處。

好，伊吹以後的生日禮物就是十個蜜瓜包，而且要放在鞋盒裡。以為收到限量版的運動鞋打開卻看到十個蜜瓜包的表情不知道會是怎麼樣。

去玩的時候總感覺時日如飛，走著走著夜幕就降臨，道頓崛兩旁的看板點燈。

「跑跑人！」伊吹指向那個地標般的存在，模仿廣告上的跑者高舉雙手抬起左腿，然後要求志摩幫他拍照。

自從小狗闖入自己的生活後，手機裡就多了好多莫名奇妙的照片，有些甚至不知道是什麼時候拍下的相片，不過感覺並不壞。

回飯店前從便利商店買了些酒在房間小酌一下，受不了某人的死纏爛打終於在聽到第十句「喜歡你」的時候讓對方扯下自己的褲子。至於背包裡那一盒安全套的外包裝，一直到早上依然是完好無缺，簡直就是護身符般的存在。

待早上通勤的人流過後，兩人坐上前去環球城的電車，與志摩一起去環球影城玩的夙願終於得償，只是出現了預想外的狀況。在入口附近拿了一份地圖想要商量先去哪裡玩的時候突然被幾個女孩打斷了討論。之前偶爾會耳聞有些女生會在遊樂園搭訕，白天一起玩過後晚上還能續攤。

「兩位要不要一起玩啊？」

「抱歉不太方便。」志摩正想開口時伊吹比自己快一步拒絕，臉上的微笑看起來有點假，傳說中的業務笑容。

「來嘛一起玩，你們兩個應該都沒有女朋友吧。」

「真的不太方便呢。」然後伊吹二話不說假裝不經意拉起志摩的手跑走，留下幾個女孩面面相覷。他們的反應說明了一切：那兩人沒有女朋友卻有彼此，無奈只好向其他人搭訕尋找晚上下半場的獵物。

其實志摩不喜歡在人多的地方和伊吹牽手，畢竟社會上還是有不友善的人，然而剛剛從那幾個女孩旁邊離開時牽起來了，帶點宣示主權的意識。因為想看對方的反應，於是志摩決定在伊吹察覺前都不會開口或暗示他們兩人正在牽手。

伊吹無意識地握緊志摩的手在園區亂逛，直到看到冰淇淋想抬起右手指向販售甜點的美食車時才發現：「啊，手，抱歉，志摩不喜歡在公眾場合牽手呢。」

其實無所謂，反正這裡什麼人都有。

志摩一語不發，回握伊吹的手，而且比他更用力。伊吹一時之間愣了不知道該作什麼反應，這樣算是被認可了嗎？答案顯而易見。

「不是想吃東西嗎？去買啊。」志摩輕輕抬了抬下巴示意然後看向伊吹，表情依然是那麼平靜彷彿剛剛無事發生過。伊吹回過神來走過去買了一支大份的冰淇淋遞到志摩面前，他也沒有特別說什麼張開嘴咬了冰淇淋一口。

啊，沾到嘴唇了。不顧旁人目光，伊吹直接吻過去，香草的味道停留在舌頭上久久不散。志摩不知道為何感受到許久沒出現過的悸動，連耳朵都紅了，一定是遊樂園的氛圍惹的禍。

他覺得自己過了幾年以來最歡快的一天，可以毫無顧忌地去笑，去玩，去感受兩人之間確確實實存在的愛意。至於伊吹，覺得最有趣的大概是坐雲宵飛車時旁邊那位的尖叫聲，和志摩來玩絕對是做過最正確的抉擇之一，他如此堅信著。

天氣預報說晚上會是個好天，日落後離園坐上渡輪到另一端的天保山公園買好票步進摩天輪的車廂裡，伊吹又可以在「想和志摩一起做的事」表格中刪減一項。

離地面越來越遠，雙眼能接收到的風景也就越來越廣越來越多。志摩倚在伊吹身上，注視眼下華燈初上的大阪，雖然同樣是大城市可總感覺比起冷漠的23區這裡多了一分關西獨有的熱情。

車廂仍在緩緩上升尚未到最高點，伊吹主動牽起對方的手與他十指緊扣。好溫暖，志摩掌心的溫度好溫暖。

而他們同時選擇什麼話都不要講，專心享受當下。

若是可以這樣到下世紀——

End

  
  
  


九重覺得休假回來的兩人變了，具體哪裡變了倒是說不真切。

到底那幾天發生了什麼事？

噢，眼睛。

Real End


	7. 番外：四機搜第一屆暨最後一屆怪談大會

不知道是哪個傢伙（志摩後來回想覺得應該是伊吹藍那個小混蛋提的垃圾建議）提議在休息時間辦一個時長三十分的怪談大會。興致高昂的人馬上把分駐所所有燈關掉，只留下吧檯附近的一兩盞小燈。

「那麼我開始了。」伊吹喝了口咖啡後開腔。

志摩其實怕得要死，完全不理解這群人為了說故事為何可以犧牲半小時的休息時間甚至不惜喝咖啡保持清醒。到底是多熱衷於怪談？

「這是我還在奧多摩時候發生的事。」他開始回憶那個詭異得難忘的經歷。其實本來是想說之前跟志摩去雲取山調查時他所看到不符合常識的東西，但考慮到說出來會讓自己的人身以及感情安全受到威脅只好把陳年舊事拿出來說。

「深夜巡邏完準備要回派出所的時候街上起霧，我聞到不妙的氣味所以踩著單車加速，但是霧太大了沒辦法踩太快。突然我很想回頭，無法抗拒，於是我回頭了。我被很多黑色的人影追著不放，痛痛痛痛痛志摩ちゃん不要捏我大腿！嚇死人我忍不住叫了然後回到宿舍時我發現那些人影在窗外，可是我的房間在二樓......志摩ちゃん！我快被你捏到內傷了好痛。後來去附近的寺廟除靈了，寺裡的人說那是地縛靈，我那天運氣差才會被纏上。」

「第一個就那麼可怕，雞皮疙瘩都起來了，有那味有那味！」陣馬不知道為何好像有點興奮。

「那麼換我來講一個，我有很多可以講的怪談。」九重換上比較輕鬆的語氣說，光是學校的怪談手邊就有一堆，再加上和同學出去玩的時候發生的怪事要他一個人扛三十分鐘完全不是問題。

「大學的時候有個同學Y很喜歡開車出去夜遊，有一次我也跟著去了。只要一進到郊野或山裡就會發現地圖中沒有標示的路比想像還要多。當時抱著試膽的心態Y把車子開到山裡的小路，我坐在副駕上看著前方的路越來越寬，盡頭居然是一間荒廢的木屋。Y提議我們下車看看，以防萬一沒有熄掉車的引擎，下去的時候發現周圍太安靜，一點聲音都沒有完全不像在山裡。另一個同學K走到木屋前看了看什麼都沒說就把我們趕上車，回程的路居然走了四十五分鐘，明明進去時只要十五分鐘。」

「志摩ちゃん我好痛......🥺」伊吹的大腿依然被戀人緊緊捏住，左腿捏完捏右腿。

已經習慣那兩個笨蛋情侶不時會嗚呼呼（伊吹的說法），九重沒有理會他們，繼續分享驚悚的親身經驗。

「後來我們停在一家超商前，在有燈光的地方K才願意說他看到什麼。」

「什麼什麼？」伊吹為了防止自己被志摩捏出瘀青，只好牽住對方的左手與他十指緊扣。

「他看到窗後面有幾十雙眼睛在看著我們。」

「哇......」陣馬和伊吹同時雞皮疙瘩，志摩怕到靈魂開始出竅，不想再聽他們的怪談。

「換我了。」陣馬揚了揚手示意，他深呼吸開始把都市裡的非正常失蹤事件說出口，「這是我還在生活安全課時接觸過的案件。有一個小孩四歲時在山形縣的鄉下曾經遭遇過一次神隱，後來在都市裡平平安安地長到十五歲，和媽媽出去時媽媽只是回頭跟別的主婦聊一下天那個小孩就消失了，完完全全的人間蒸發，一直到現在都找不到。」

「是被帶回去了吧。」九重無聊逛網站時也看過很多類似的事件，只是長大後還被帶回去的案例很少。

「志摩ちゃん也來講一下吧。」伊吹搖搖對方的手。

「我就不了。」志摩抬手揮了揮，無奈不敵眾人起哄，只好把哥哥和朋友出遊時遇到的怪事說出來。

「我哥跟朋友去歐洲旅行時在當地的旅館遇到騷靈現象。起初是椅子被拖動，後來是電視自動開開關關，他們被嚇得不輕只能找間酒吧待到早上。回到房間時發現他們的行李都被翻了一遍，東西散落一地。本來預計要在那裡住兩晚的他們趕快離開，旅館也沒有說什麼直接就退還住宿費。」

語畢，志摩看向伊吹假裝心平氣和實際忍著怒火問：「伊吹，其實我還有一個怪談你想不想聽？」

「想！」

其餘兩人只看到他湊過去伊吹的耳邊輕語，具體說了什麼不知道。

「你下次拿著我家鑰匙想進來時你會發現我換鎖了。怎麼樣？很可怕吧。」

伊吹臉色發白，拉著志摩的雙手求饒的同時後方辦公桌有一疊文件夾自己滑落到地上。

從此以後他就沒再提過開怪談大會，這次是第一屆，也是最後一屆。


	8. ほろ酔い

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上次是伊吹喝醉搞事，公平起見這回怎麼樣都該到志摩了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.plurk.com/p/o1v5jr

自從交往後伊吹偶爾會買酒到志摩家跟他一起喝。曾經好幾次試圖惡意灌醉志摩幾次都失敗，真的要說起來其實志摩的酒量遠比伊吹好，畢竟他曾經也是個喜歡喝威士忌的人，曾經。

今天不知道為什麼伊吹終於成功灌醉志摩，他發現醉得處於失去意識與未失去之間的他很奇怪，這次也是頭一回看到志摩的醉態。

像是推開禁忌的大門般。

伊吹從來都沒想過志摩居然會有這樣的一面，現在的他正在跳舞。勉勉強強認得出來是幾年前在日本很紅的電視劇的片尾舞蹈，好像是叫戀Dance吧，這麼一看志摩還真有幾分像那個男主角。

好可愛，きゅるきゅる，心動的感覺好比初戀，他心裡的少年再一次被志摩嗶嗶嗶嗶嗶。然後伊吹選擇拿出手機把眼前的畫面拍下。

志摩一直跳了大概一整首歌，累了就停下來朝著伊吹走去——手裡拿著一包不知道什麼時候買的Pocky。

「藍ちゃん，我想吃這個。」受酒精影響臉色潮紅的志摩將那包巧克力餅乾塞到伊吹手裡，伊吹立刻意會到志摩是想自己餵他，於是他拆開包裝抽出一根塞到對方嘴裡。

「不對。」志摩吃完口中的那根Pocky後說，「不是這樣。」

「不是那樣你要我怎麼餵？」伊吹不解地問，他看志摩吃得津津有味的樣子自己也想吃。

「這樣就對了。」志摩咬住伊吹叼在口中的餅乾的末端，圈住對方的脖子一點一點地把餅乾吃完，只給伊吹留了一點被巧克力包裹的部分。伊吹恍然大悟，原來志摩是想自己用口餵。為什麼醉酒的志摩會做出那麼多令人迷惑的行為？是平日壓力太大了嗎？他咬住餅乾的一小截讓志摩自己處理，伊吹明白自己想要什麼似乎令志摩感到滿意。

一包Pocky很快就吃完了，伊吹注視似乎還不想睡覺的志摩心裡有點空虛，剛剛自己用嘴餵食時志摩一次都沒有吻到自己。可惡。

「藍ちゃん。」志摩再一次呼叫戀人的名字。

「怎麼了？」

只見對方轉身走進房間，拉開抽屜不知道在找什麼，出來的時候手上多了一部底片相機。

志摩什麼都沒說，而是拿著相機朝伊吹的臉近距離地狂按快門，殺了他一個措手不及。  
  
「欸？？？什麼？？？」耳邊全是快門咔嚓咔嚓的聲音，伊吹為了配合只好擠出笑容任由面前的相機對準自己的臉拍。

「沒了。明天拿這些照片去洗吧。」志摩把相機放在桌子上，伸了個懶腰就回去房間，鎖門。

伊吹站在原地看著緊閉的房門，滿頭都是大大的問號：「就這樣？然後鎖門把我丟在客廳？半夜兩點？」他嘆了口氣，把酒瓶酒罐拿到廚房洗乾淨再放在塑料袋裡。

大概是躺在床上覺得少了某個人的體溫，志摩搖搖晃晃地站起身開門大叫：「藍ちゃん！」

「來了！」志摩一定是耐不住寂寞所以召喚自己了，作為志摩的乖狗狗伊吹自然是馬上衝過去。

為什麼才關上門一陣子志摩全身的衣服都不見了......伊吹吞了吞口水看著眼前的人套著自己的T恤，長度僅僅能擋住屁股，留有兩三天前伊吹所製造的吻痕的雙腿一覽無遺。

「ね！ね！藍ちゃん！」志摩邊以JK的語氣撒嬌邊跺腳，「你去哪裡了！太慢了！」

「我在這裡。」伊吹抱住志摩，被對方拉進房間。

喝醉的志摩會變少女是始料未及的事，きゅるきゅる的程度突破天際前代未聞。

兩人站在門後對視，志摩瞇起眼，張開手以命令的語氣說：「抱起我，舉高。」

嗯？？？

戀人的行為令伊吹越來越難以理解，他忍不住皺了皺眉頭表示不解，還是聽話照志摩的指示抱起他。

志摩好像比之前重了一點點，聽說人覺得幸福時會長胖可能是真的。

「跟我在一起......志摩覺得幸福嗎？」伊吹忍不住抬頭看著背光的志摩開口問。

「你在說什麼？當然幸福。」志摩自伊吹的懷抱中掙脫，主動吻了對方的臉頰，「因為是藍ちゃん你啊。」

雙手的所有肌肉都在發抖，伊吹選擇無視。奇怪了，為什麼眼睛濕濕的？他抬手擦了擦不聽話的眼淚，太好了，志摩說他很幸福。

被酒精影響情感的可不止志摩一人。

早上志摩起床先是發現自己頭痛欲裂，再發現身上穿了伊吹的衣服，自己的衣服全部都在地上。

昨天晚上到底發生了什麼事？他陷入沈思腦中卻只浮現中零星的片段，印象最深刻的只有伊吹聽到自己的真心話後的表情。

真的真的很幸福，是一種難以用言語形容的幸福。

志摩抱住自己旁邊熟睡的戀人。

至於那條跳舞的影片在休完假上班的第一天就被志摩發現了。

窩在分駐所的沙發上看著螢幕傻笑的伊吹實在是太顯眼讓人忍不住想偷看他到底在看什麼。

志摩只是一瞄就瞄到自己滑稽的醜態，氣得想在當下把戀人掐死的他指著伊吹，兇巴巴地命令：「刪掉！連回收桶的一起！」

「可是志摩這麼きゅるきゅる......可以不刪嗎？我不會給其他人看的。」伊吹眨了眨眼，撇著嘴用無辜惹人憐的眼神看向面無表情的志摩。

「不刪掉的話我以後就不會再在你面前喝醉。」

伊吹想了想，在志摩的緊盯下把那條破壞形象的影片刪除。

志摩不知道其實伊吹早就備份好了，影片不是只存在手機裡。

計劃通。

**後日談**

後來志摩真的把底片拿去洗了，半卷底片大部分相片都模糊得看不清被拍攝者的面貌。只有兩張可以看得見因喝過酒而臉紅的伊吹些許尷尬的笑容，他把那兩張照片抽起珍而重之地夾在提袋裡的筆記本中每天帶著上班。


End file.
